A customer's ability to access wireless services that are provided by a network service provider, e.g., a wireless service provider, is dependent on the availability of capacity in the wireless network. The wireless service is provided to customers via various types of network elements, e.g., cell site equipment, core network equipment, and so on. The service provider needs to perform capacity planning for the various types of network elements.
However, the capacity planning requires consideration of many factors such as throughput, cost, ease in performing handovers, ease in tracking and paging of user endpoint devices, signaling overhead, etc. One approach for planning the capacity is manually manipulating parameters associated with each relevant factor until an experienced planner deems the result satisfactory. Unfortunately, this manual approach is labor intensive and highly non-optimal for capacity planning of large networks.